Revenge is Sweet
by baskketcase
Summary: When Edward cheats on Bella, she can't think of anything but getting away from him. When he won't let that happen, she starts thinking about ways to get back at him. To make him feel the pain she felt. Hell hath no fury like a women scorned.
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the table, the fingers of my right hand digging into the skin of my left wrist. My nails scratched at the surface of my skin until it stung something awful and turned a dark, angry red.

"I'm sure whatever it is can't be that bad, Bella. I'm your mother, you can tell me anything," Renee said to me.

It wasn't the truth. I couldn't tell her anything. "Mom, you wouldn't understand."

She wouldn't. No one would. Even I myself didn't understand what I had done. I didn't understand _why_ I wanted to cause someone so much pain.

"Bella, just tell me what happened. You know I won't judge. I've been through a lot in life. Maybe I can help," she said, softly. She knew I was on the verge of breaking.

"I cheated," I said softly.

"On a test? Oh, Bella- good grief. You had me thinking you had killed someone." She laughed her hearty laugh and shook her head.

"Not on a test mom," I said, smiling darkly.

"Huh?" she asked, obviously confused.

"I didn't cheat on a test mom, I cheated on Edward."

I looked up into her eyes and saw disbelief.

I smiled even bigger.

* * *

_Six months earlier._

"How long are you going to hold onto that shit, Bella?" Edward, my boyfriend of three years, yelled at me loudly. My ears were ringing from the volume of his voice, and my eyes were burning from my tears.

"However long I want to, Edward!" I screamed back, my voice not sounding strong like his, but hurt. I didn't want him to know just how deeply he had hurt me.

"Jesus Fucking Christ. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm fucking_ sorry. _How many Goddamn times do I have to say it?" It didn't even sound like he meant what he was saying.

"I don't care how many times you say it, Edward, the only thing that matters is that you don't mean it. You're not sorry," I said, now taking to throwing things at him.

"Bella, it was four months ago. We've talked about this. I was drunk…and fucking…lonely. I missed you!"

"So you fucked some supermodel because you missed me? Bullshit!" I screamed, continuing to throw anything I could get my hands on at him. How I still had the energy to make tears, I don't know. I had been crying all day.

When I saw the paper that morning, it made everything come back to me full force. It was an older picture, I knew. Edward's hair was longer. He had gotten almost all of his long golden locks cut off a couple weeks ago. In this picture his hair was still long. He had his arms wrapped around some blonde. He was leaning in to kiss her.

The headline on the magazine said, _50 biggest scandals of 2009. _That was when I had found out he was cheating. And so did the rest of my friends and family. To say I was embarrassed would be an understatement.

The _day_ the photos came out, my dad flew up to New York and came into the house while I was confronting Edward about the pictures and the late night phone calls. All the signs were there; I had just ignored them.

I didn't get much done, because the second I opened the door and let my dad in, he had Edward pinned to the ground. Charlie's face was red, and although he was much older than Edward, I had no doubt in my mind that with all the anger that he had in that moment, he could have taken Edward with his hands tied behind his back.

_That _was written all over his face.

I had never been so embarrassed in my entire life. The paparazzi hadn't ever followed me around before, but now they were all over me like moths to a shiny light. "Bella, are you and Edward still going to go through with the wedding?" "Bella, how does it feel to know your husband cheated on you with a supermodel?" They followed me everywhere, until one day, while inside Bloomingdales with a friend of mine, they swarmed around me and I just broke down. I screamed and cried and then fainted.

I think they felt pretty bad after that. Most of them didn't show up on my doorstep the next day. Even they knew I wasn't okay. Then, in two months, everyone had figured that Edward and I had worked it out. Even our friend and family.

Boy, were they wrong. I screamed at him every night. I threw things, called him every bad name I could think of and more. We hadn't worked anything out. I wanted out of the relationship so badly, but Edward made that pretty damn impossible. When I told him to leave me alone, he'd only pester me more. When I told him to take his hands off of me, he would just grip me harder, almost to the point where it hurt.

"Bella, you're not walking away from this. I'm fucking sorry, but no. I'm not going to let you walk away after being with me for three years. It's not happing," he would say.

He took five months off of work. We went to some little island of the coast of Costa Rica, spent about a month there. I think I said two words to him the whole time we were there.

That didn't matter to Edward though. As long as we stayed together, he didn't care if I was happy.

"When do I get to leave?" I asked, calmly this time.

"Where do you want to go, Bella? I'll take you anywhere. I just want you to be happy again."

"I'm not going to be happy with you, Edward. I just want to leave. Go back home. Please. If you want me to be happy, just let me go home."

"And just waste the last three years of my life? No. You're going to stay and we're going to work this out," he said with a finality that even I didn't argue with. He picked up the pillows and set them back on the couch and walked up the stairs to leave me sitting in my own personal hell.


	2. Chapter 2

All my friends asked why I didn't just leave - walk away from the lying, cheating, son-of-a-bitch that had become my boyfriend.

It wasn't because I was afraid that Edward would hurt me. Beside the fact that he had held my arm a little tighter than usual, he would never have done anything to cause me a great deal of pain. Never.

The fact of the matter was, I didn't know a life without him.

Even before we had dated, he was my best friend. These past three years he had been my supporter. Over my protests, I had never worked, I had never cleaned, I had never done anything that made me think that I could live on my own. I hated myself for that fact, but it was my life. Edward had always said that all that he ever wanted to do was take care of me, and that providing for me made him happy. So, against my better judgment, I let him do just that.

When I got up that morning and slipped my polished toes into the six-hundred dollar slippers Edward had gotten me, I felt disgusted with myself, like I did every morning.

I went down to greet Rita, the cook.

"Morning, Rita," I smiled to her.

"Morning, Mrs. Cullen. Miss. Alice phoned and wanted me to remind you of the shopping trip you two have planned today."

"Thank you, Rita," I said, as she sat the plate of eggs and bacon down in front of me. I ate quickly, then went up to get myself ready for a day of shopping with Alice.

* * *

Alice arrived, right on time, as usual. Alice was never late anywhere. I'm always late. To everything. Edward used to joke that when the time came, I would be late for my own funeral.

Alice is also tiny, with dark spiky hair, and a personality that you either love or hate. We are nothing alike, she and I; that's never mattered though.

She's the best friend I've ever had.

"Well, I thought I'd have to come up there and get you myself. What took you so long?"

"Alice, not everyone can be as punctual as you."

We walked to her car in comfortable silence. It was nice while it lasted.

"Bella, how's your week been? I heard Jasper say something about Edward calling him, saying you guys had gotten into another fight. What happened?"

"The same thing that always happens, Alice. We just get into little petty fights, everyone does." Alice was under the impression that everything was fine in the world of Edward and Bella.

"Well, I'm glad everything's okay between you guys. You have more love in your relationship than a lot of people see in a lifetime," she said, while staring at the road in front of her. "Has anyone tried following you recently?"

"No, they've pretty much gotten over everything. I only see someone with a camera every once in a while now. I guess they've all figured out how utterly boring I am," I said, smiling at myself.

"Haha. Yeah, I felt bad for you for a little while there, though."

"It was hard."

"I know it was, B. I'm just really glad all that is over."

"Me too," I said.

We went on to talk about her budding new relationship with Jasper.

"Yeah, we've only been on two dates," she said sighing. "I'm going to marry him one day." I just shook my head at her, knowing she was completely serious.

We went on to shop for the rest of the day, only stopping to get a quick lunch. Alice had dragged me into about thirty-two stores before I finally put my foot down and said no more. Then she saw the lingerie store.

"Oh, my gosh! We've got to go in there. Maybe we can find something for you to wear tonight for Edward…" she left the sentence open, and looked back to wink at me.

We walked in, and I suddenly felt very out of place.

"Oh, Bella, look at this!" Alice shouted at me from across the store. How she had already made it over there was beyond me.

She was holding up a sheer, dark blue bra and panty set. "You have to get these, Bella!"

I didn't want to get them, but didn't want Alice to suspect anything. So I begrudgingly set the items up on the counter and paid for them quickly, almost feeling embarrassed. We went home after that, and Alice dropped me off at the house after making me promise we would have dinner sometime that week.

When I entered the house, I practically ran up the stairs and threw the bra and panty set in the very back of my underwear drawer, where it would stay for a long time.

* * *

When I came back down, I grabbed my laptop and sat in the kitchen just chatting with Rita. She was like another mother to me, always being supportive and being the most frequent shoulder I cried on. She would always tell me things were all right. Even if she didn't know what was going on or why I was depressed.

She always told me to see the silver lining. Told me to be happy, I had a good life, and a loving husband.

She had seen Edward and I fight. She told me that a love like ours didn't just end like I wanted it to. That even if I left him, I would never be whole again.

In a way, I knew she was right.

I don't think I had ever seen any kind of silver lining in my dark cloud, but I led her to believe that I was feeling happier. She deserved to think she was helping me - she had always been so loving and willing to help. So, nobody, and I mean nobody, knew how I really felt.

Some days I felt like just running away, just forgetting about the rest of my schooling and going back home to Forks. But, I knew I'd never have the guts to actually leave.

Not now, not ever.


	3. Chapter 3

"We could go out tonight," Edward said, walking over to me so I would tie his tie. He stood in front of me, expectantly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Come one Bell, you know I can't tie my own tie, and do you not like the idea of going out?" he asked.

I kept quiet, not really wanting to answer his question or tie his stupid tie. He knew I didn't want to go out. I didn't want to ever be seen with him again.

"Okay, I'll tie the damn thing myself," he said, huffing out a big breath. "I'll be here after work to pick you up. Make sure you're dressed."

I ignored him, but I knew that when he came home, I'd be dressed and ready to go. I always did what he asked me to, even if I hated it.

* * *

"Alice, would you like to go for a quick shopping trip?" I asked into my cell phone. Alice, predictably, squealed a high-pitched _yes_.

So, we went shopping and found a black dress and a nice pair of pumps for me to wear out to dinner that night. She chatted with me for a good forty minutes about Jasper, her new, official, boyfriend. She wanted Edward and me to meet him, and I told her that tomorrow, she could come over and bring Jasper for dinner. I would have to remember to tell Edward of these plans, because he sometimes stayed at work a little late on Thursday nights. I dropped her off at her place then went home to read.

I ended up falling asleep on the couch, waking up two hours later to get ready.

I hopped in the shower and shaved my legs, washing my skin with my favorite body wash that made my skin feel like softened butter. I dressed and did my hair and makeup, afterwards waiting in the living room until Edward arrived.

Having time to just sit there and think was never good for me. The door was _right there. _I could pack a bag and be gone all before Edward got home. I could, but I knew I wouldn't.

All those things running through my mind made me get a quick migraine. So, I picked up my book from the side table and began to read, throwing myself into the book. Edward arrived twenty minutes later. Late, as usual.

"I'm so sorry. I'm a little late," he said.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Well, glad to see you're in a good mood," he said smiling.

I wanted to smack that smile right off his face. I stood up, ready to leave and get this night over as soon as possible.

"God, you're gorgeous," he stated. I ignored his statement and grabbed my coat from the closet.

We walked out to the car, and I let myself in while Edward closed the door and set the alarm system. He then got in the car, and we drove down the long path to the gate to our house. The gate opened as we approached it, and we were off.

We went to an Italian restaurant, Edward obviously remembering my love for all things Italian.

The hostess seated us, then proceeded to practically sit on Edward's lap, asking if there was _anything_ she could do for him. Things like this happened all the time with him, and just like every other time, this made me sick to my stomach. It was evident that Edward could have anyone he wanted. Women threw themselves at him. He couldn't always resist temptation, which was the reason we were in this mess anyway.

He ordered for me, and I gulped down my wine as quickly as possible. The drunker I was, the faster this night would go. We sat in relative silence. Edward tried to make conversation, but I didn't even bother to try and keep his charade up. I excused myself to the bathroom and sat in the stall for a little while. I just needed some time to myself.

When I was leaving, I almost bumped into a waiter. I caught myself on his strong bicep and blushed so strongly I was sure I was tomato red.

"Whoa there, beauty," he said, grabbing my wrist and helping steady me. "All those drinks are getting to you, huh."

I looked up at his face, offended. "Who do you think-"

I stopped short when I looked up and saw those big brown eyes. They enchanted me. I was a goner right then and there.

"I'm sorry, Miss," he said. "Would you like me to walk you to your table?"

"No, I'm, I'm fine," I stuttered like a teenager.

"If you're sure, beauty," he said, smiling.

"My name is Bella," I said, correcting him.

"Jacob," he told me his name. "Not that Bella isn't a beautiful name, but I think beauty suits you just right." He winked at me. "Have a good rest of the evening, beauty."

I stumbled back to our table, stunned by the attractiveness of Jacob. He looked younger—he had to have been only 18. His body was tan and very well built. He obviously worked out.

I had never been into guys who obviously worked out. To be honest, I had never been into anyone but Edward. But Jacob, Jacob was something else.

Edward and I finished dinner then we left the restaurant. A couple of people stopped us on the street for an autograph from Edward, and I got to take the picture of Edward and his fan for her.

The valet was bring the car around as Edward declined some girls a picture. While I was stepping into the car, a girl with a soda threw the ice cold liquid on me, soaking me.

"Whore! He deserves so much better than you."

I stepped into the car as Edward came around.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at me then looking out my window.

"Someone threw a drink at me again," I stated, trying not to show any emotion. Inside, I was crying my eyes out. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and stay there for the rest of the night.

"Oh, my God. Baby, are you okay?" he asked.

I just nodded my head, swishing my hands in front of me urging him to drive.

I silently cried on the way home, the tears streaming down my face uncontrollably. When we arrived, I got out from my seat and walked quickly into the house. I ran upstairs and into the bathroom. I stripped quickly and started a bath. I put on a robe, going downstairs and grabbing a glass and a bottle of wine.

I went back up the stairs, passing Edward as I entered our bedroom. I walked into the bathroom, poured myself a glass of wine, took off my robe and slipped into the tub.

I drank my wine and didn't even flinch when the bathroom door opened. Edward walked in and sat down on the top step beside the tub. We sat there in silence, him watching me drink almost the entire bottle of wine.


End file.
